You're the one i love , hinata
by MacKaylaLove
Summary: Naruto doubts his feelings for Sakura . Hinata keeps appearing in his mind . Hinata is convinced that Naruto has no feelings for her , so she offers to help him win Sakura's heart . What will Naruto do ?  ps : ongoing story . i suck at summaries .
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello !

This is my first fic , so do bear with me !

Takes place after naruto defeats pain . ((:

DISCLAIMER : I do not own naruto , neither do I own its characters .

* * *

><p>Lately , Naruto has been thinking of Hinata ever since she the 'pain incident' .<p>

He couldn't get her image out of his mind . How she had bravely tried to defend him from pain .

Her luscious lips , her smooth , flawless skin , silky hair and of course , who could resist her

hourglass-ly body ? His mind then wandered to Sakura , the love of his life . He tried to recall why he

loved her so much . Alas , everytime he did so , Hinata's face would suddenly appear .

' Ano .. Naruto-kun ' , a sweet voice disrupted his thoughts .

' AH , HINATA-CHAN !' , Naruto yelped in surprise .

' I … I .. dddint mean to sursurprise you , ' the timid voice stuttered a reply . Much to his

Surprise , Naruto found the raven haired girl's stutter cute , adorable even . Usually he finds

Her stutter quite irritating . Today was a different story though .

' PLEASE FORGET ABOUT MY CONFESSION ! ' , Hinata bowed and kept her eyes shut tight .

' Do you .. like someone else ? ' Naruto asked , disturbed at the very thought .

' Never ! Ano .. I know you like sakura-chan very much . ' Hinata began .

' And I know , I'll never be someone important in your heart . I don't want awkwardness to

ruin our friendship . Even if I'm just your friend , at the very least , I can be close to you ..

to someone I truly love ' . Naruto stiffened , his face turning crimson , challenging that

of Hinata's .

' Hinata-' , naruto breathed , but was stopped by Hinata's hands covering his mouth .

' wa .. wait , I'm not done yet . I'll try my best to help you win Sakura-chan's heart .

I swear I will . So please , let me be a part of your life , a part of your circle of friends '

She cringed when she said _friends_ .

' Didn't you say you love me ? so why- ' , Naruto demanded , but was yet again interrupted by

Hinata .

' I love you , with all my heart I do . ' Hinata whispered , a tear betraying her smile .

' Naruto-kun , wouldn't it be natural for someone to see her loved one happy ? Even .. even

If it breaks her heart ? '

Naruto couldn't believe his ears . Gently , wiped her tear from her cheek with his thumb .

' I love YOU , Hyuuga Hinata . Believe it ! ' Naruto whispered fiercely in the Hyuuga's ear .

His lips trailed from her ears to her lips .

That was probably when Hinata fainted .

* * *

><p>Sooo .. what do you think ?<p>

Hehehe . I will probably continue this … if you want me to , that is :B

Please do leave comments ! be it good or bad . its okay , im a strong girl , I can take criticisms .

Hoho . ok .

Xoxo ,

MacKayla .


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight blinded Hinata Hyuuga momentarily when she first opened her eyes .

Where was she ? Her room's ceiling definitely wasn't this low .

The last thing she remembered was .. Naruto's lips on hers . She sat up in pure

Shock of her own memory .

' OH MY GOD , NARUTO KISSED ME ! AND AND HE CONFESSED TO ME ! '

She shrieked so loud , she couldn't believe her own voice . Hinata touched her

Lips , recalling that blissfull moment when they came in contact with Naruto's .

' I'm glad you liked it ' , commented a lazy voice . Hinata stiffened .

She turned her head slowly , scared to confirm the owner of that voice .

Sure enough , a certain blonde was lying right next to her . Naruto got up and

Planted a soft and much to the Hyuuga's disappointment , brief kiss on her lips .

' good morning , beautiful ' , He said , his face still a millimeter from the

Raven's face . He gave a low chuckle .

' may I kiss you again , hina-chan ? ' , hinata's heart did a backflip .

Who was this guy ? this is so not like naruto . but she liked his alter ego . she

Liked him a lot .

' silence means consent , y'know ' naruto murmured as he brushed his lips

Against hinata's . the hyuuga's commom sense came back to her .

She was on the same bed with naruto . how long did she pass out ?

Did .. did he do anything to her ?

Hinata backed away , confusing poor naruto .

' did you .. you know , did you ? did you ? ' Hinata asked , covering her

Body with naruto's blanket , as if she was naked .

' I didn't ' naruto laughed , his eyes sparkled .

' did you want me to ? ' Hinata blushed , unsure of what to reply .

Naruto felt his member harden , he couldn't resist how adorable hinata

Looked at that moment .

Hinata closed her eyes , encouraging naruto to kiss her .

The kiss was soft and gentle at first . naruto then bit hinata's lower lip , causing a

Moan to escape from her lips . enthused , Naruto licked the hyuuga's lips ,

Asking permission to enter her mouth . She was more than happy to oblige .

Naruto's tongue explored the raven's mouth , caressing her tongue .

He started to unzip hinata's jacket , and slipped a hand in her bra , groping

Her left breast , which felt like it could rival that of granny tsunade's .

Hinata gasped and pushed naruto away .

' pervert ! ' hinata exclaimed accusingly .

' aww , hina-chan , i thought you wanted me to '

The door swung open unexpectedly .

' naruto , there's a mission coming up , we're to report to –'

Kakashi's sentence hung in the air as he saw the sight before him .

Naruto and hinata on a bed together , with hinata's jacket unzipped , showing

Her pink laced bra .

' well this is .. unexpected . '

' kakashi sensei , its not what you think ! ' hinata's voice managed to

Come out .

' sure it isn't ' , kakashi's voice as nonchalant as ever .

' whatever it is , coincidentally , both of you are to report to the hokage's

Office in 5 minutes . '

' awww , I was having fun ' , naruto complained , leaving hinata's

Mouth agape and her face the same hue as a tomato .

' I can see that , but a mission is a mission . see you later '


	3. Chapter 3

' DATTEBAYO ! lets get this over with , I've things to do with hinata ! ' , naruto , being his usual idiotic self , charged down to the bandits' campsite . swiftly , he gave the nearest rogue an uppercut and winked back at hinata .

' that idiot naruto , charging in without thinking ', kakashi muttered and jumped from the tree they were hiding from .

Sai sighed , rolled out his scroll and drew a number of his monsters with a few strokes of his hands . sakura jumped down with her mighty kick . hinata looked at the sight before her and felt out of place at once . team seven were so in sync , they didn't need her at all . she watched as naruto and sakura showed excellent teamwork . she felt a twinge of jealousy . hinata joined In the fight despite doing so halfheartedly .

The fight took awhile , and once they were done , the sun had set .

' alright , we'll camp here for the night ' kakashi said , already working on setting up his tent .

' errr , I might have .. left mine at home ' , the blonde said sheepishly .

' you can share mine ' sai offered . ' I read in a book sharing things make people like you more '

' that's settled , now leave me alone ' , kakashi yawned and retreated into his tent .

Naruto wanted to sleep with hinata . badly .

' are you coming ? ' sai asked .

' nah , I'll sleep with hinata '

' why ? '

' I wanna do naughty things to her '

' oh .. ok then '

Hinata couldn't sleep . she kept thinking of how close naruto and sakura are . what if .. what if sakura started liking naruto ? will naruto leave her ?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone started unzipping her tent .

' hey beautiful '

' na .. naruto ? '

' what are you – '

Naruto silenced her with a fierce kiss . his tongue started to explore her mouth . hinata gripped his shoulder , savouring his taste .

' can I ? ' naruto asked for permission , his hand already under hinata's jacket .

' no .. my body is aching right now ' hinata lied .

Naruto's face fell , but then it lit up , he had an idea .

' weeell then hinata-chan ' naruto smirked ' I'll have to massage you then '

'I don't think that's necessary ' hinata blushed .

' oh I insist , hinata-chan . now lets get you out of these clothes '

' why ? '

' what kind of masseuse massages with clothes on , hhmm ? '

Before hinata could protest further , naruto had already taken her pants off . with his swift fingers , he unzipped her jacket .

Naruto stared in awe at hinata , clad in only her underwear . he licked his lips .

' naruto ! ' hinata scolded , trying to cover her breasts .

Naruto started rubbing both of hinata's feet . he then proceeded to her knee , and then thigh . the blonde then started to rub near hinata's vagina , receiving a moan from her .

' please stop .. the others will hear me ' hinata gasped .

' don't worry , they sleep like logs ' naruto assured her .

His fingers slid under the hyuuga's panties .

' don't not there , aaaaaah ! '

Naruto ignored her and continued enjoying hinata's pussy . god , was she wet .

' aaaah , naruto please ' hinata bit her finger . she tried keeping her thighs together , but naruto kept opening them wider .

Naruto slid a finger inside , making hinata moan louder .

' narutooooo '

He thrust another finger in .

' kami , your so tight ' , naruto whispered in her ear .

He licked his fingers coated with hinata's cum .

' yummm '

' please .. don't tease me '

Naruto growled and unclasped hinata's bra .

He sucked a nipple and rubbed the other . he bit it gently .

' mmm ahhhh '

Satisfied with the results , he changed nipples .

God , hinata's breasts were so heavenly . so big and soft .

He travelled downwards and pull hinata's wet panties off .

He pulled his pants and boxers down .

He bucked his hips against hinata's and went in deep .

'naruto !'

' youre so tight . you feel so good , god '

Naruto thrusted multiple times and each time hinata begged for him to go faster . soon enough , they were screaming eacothers name in pleasure . they came together , two bodies became one .

' I love you hinata . I love you , I love you ' he kept on repeating those words until hinata fell blissfully asleep .


End file.
